


In the sea of stars, I found you

by slagmaker



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Introversion, M/M, Old Men In Love, hand holding, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 14:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slagmaker/pseuds/slagmaker
Summary: To Minimus, Megatron's presence in his life feels comforting than anything.MiniMegs Week day 2 prompt: Music/Poetry





	In the sea of stars, I found you

They often spent the evenigs together, just the two of them, off in a corner of the always busy bar of the Lost Light. Minimus had brought a few datapads (that had been donated, after the original owner had discovered they contained nothing but old poems and tales). 

Megatron curiously flipped through them, and his gaze kept wandering to Minimus' face as he read the titles, wanting to see his reaction or opinion.

Minimus had never been a sociable mech, somehing that had ground on his spark, like he was missing something fundamental that made a mech _likable_ and _someone you would want to be friends with_. Like there was something wrong with him.

But with Megatron it was different. The two of them had an affinity, some kind of unexplainable draw towards each other. Talking to Megatron was like coming up for air. He didn't even feel self conscious without the Magnus armor.

Everyone else looked at him differently without it. But not Megatron.

"I know a few poems you might like, too" Megatron said when he put down one of he datapads, mouth curling up into a small smirk "if I can remember them...not all gave been written down."

"I'd...love to," Minimus swallowed and answered, not out of discomfort or awkwardness, but out of a feeling of gratitude Megatron wanted to share something, something probably quite personal, _with him_.

"Here," Megatron's hand crawled across the table to meet Minimus', laying his large palm over his.

"I'll let my words speak to my feelings," he smiled again, slightly playful, and was that a twinge of bashfulness? His glowing red optics dimmed.

Minimus took his own initiative and intertwined his fingers with Megatron's.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel Megatron would definitely express his romantic interest through poetry...


End file.
